poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Kaptain Kid Stoneheart
Kaptain Kid Stoneheart is a leader of his own pirate crew and the leader of the Stoneheart Six. Appearance Kaptain Kid is a young adult with red hair and angular eyes. He wears a red suit with a white shirt and a black tie, green pants, a green cape, black shoes, and a cap with his crew's jolly roger on it. He is usually seen carrying his long-bladed sword. After three years, Kaptain Kid became muscular and grew longer hair. Personality Kaptain Kid is handsome, charismatic, and charming, yet he is cruel, sadistic, calculated, and shows no mercy towards everyone he encounters, even his own pirate crew. Out of all the members of the Stoneheart family, Kaptain Kid shows the most cruelty and sadism that even most of his family members and comrades, including Katrina Stoneheart and Captain Slaughter, feared him. He'll often come up with the most sadistic punishments for his crew, comrades, and even family members whenever one of the villains makes even the tiniest mistake. In fact, the punishments he dishes out are so horrifying, they would make even Shadow Dog faint. Rumor has it that he killed most of his pirate crew because the cook gave him kalimari instead of lobster. He respects his aunt Katrina Stoneheart and serves as her right hand man. He even addresses his aunt as "Auntie Katrina". Kaptain Kid is also greedy because of his love for gold and jewelry. He has a fear of octopi and dreads the old sea story, the Kraken. His favorite food is shrimp and lobster. He is also intelligent, as he can come up with a brilliant plan in seconds. He shows great respect for his mother and father, who were also pirates. Despite his cruel nature, he shows sophistication. His favorite song is "Night on Bald Mountain". He is easily annoyed by his henchmen's stupidity and will resort to call them names. He speaks in a smooth but sinister British accent. He is a formidable ally of Bartholomew Barracuda, who is captain of the Barricuda Pirates. Whenever his henchmen do or ask something stupid, he insults them using alliteration. Kaptain Kid is also willing to lie and trick others. Despite his horrifying personality, he shares a special bond with Ikshan and Danta-Panja, one of the members of the Despicable Decade, and Kaptain Kid would pamper only Ikshan and Danta-Panja like princes. Although Kaptain Kid was not aware of it, Asha and Panthera have a crush on him. He doesn't get along with Captain Slaughter. He has a strong dislike against warm weather. It was eventually revealed that the reason why he killed most of his crew is because he found his mother poisoned and he did not know who was responsible for her death. He was executed two weeks after his arrest. Ability Kaptain Kid is skilled in swordsmanship and is not afraid to use his sword in combat. Whenever he's not using his sword, he masters Muy Thai boxing. Since he is gifted with high intelligence, Kaptain Kid can also predict the future. He is also gifted with physical strength. Kaptain Kid is also a expert chemist. He was able to make a powerful and dangerous drug known as DM13, which can kill a living creature in a blink of an eye. After stealing Slaughtina's cloning machine, he can also make clones based on his enemies and even himself. He sings in a low voice. Kaptain Kid was also able to built himself a time machine. He also has good driving skills, as he is seen driving his car. Trivia Kaptain Kid Stoneheart is a fan made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. Kaptain Kid was born in London, England. The punishments Kaptain Kid dishes out are the pencil torture, whipping, the water torture, the guillotine, the electric torture, forcing to watch bad animated movies, listening to pop music, the nightmare torture, the blender torture, strangulation, pouring salt in open wounds, the needle torture, the iron maiden, the bad music video torture, the hornet's nest torture, the morning star torture, and hard labor. He is the darkest fan-made character in terms of personality. He is also the most sadistic fan-made character. Kaptain Kid is the fifteenth fan-made character to die. His real name is Kornelius Stoneheart. Gallery Kaptain Kid Stoneheart.jpg|Kaptain Kid Stoneheart three years ago Stoneheart Six.jpg|Kaptain Kid(top right) and his gang three years ago Kaptain Kid Stoneheart 3 years later.jpg|Kaptain Kid's attire Category:Geniuses Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Stoneheart Family Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Inventors Category:Singers Category:Drivers Category:Rivals Category:Deceased Characters